Saving the world and Part time jobs
by vichalmers
Summary: Artemis struggles with school, the team and making enough money to keep her and her mother off the streets. Soon her two lives will collide in a showdown between past and present. A red-headed speedster will always be there for the archer, with the team in tow of course.
1. Chapter 1

Teenager, full time student, superhero. You would think that was enough to handle on its own. A part time job to keep Artemis and her mother off the streets made life nearly impossible.

"Artemis wait!" M'gann called out to the retreating form of the archer. "Its movie night, aren't you going to stay?"

"Rain check M'gann." Artemis called over her shoulder, shooting her a sympathetic look. "I really can't, I want to but I can't" The zeta beam flashed and she was gone.

"She's acting weirder than usual." Wally mumbled around an apple. "What's she up to anyways?" Zantanna perked up.

"We could always follow her." She suggested with a mischievous smile. Both Robin and Wally grinned at the idea and made a move towards the exit.

"No." Kalder's voice commanded. "Artemis has a life outside of the team, what she wishes to do in her spare time is up to her and weather or not she tells us is none of our business." It sucked when Kalder was always right, but damn, if they weren't curious.

Artemis's boss hated her. No matter how many times she requested he switch her schedule he always booked her for the nine to three shift. Just her in the store, manning the cash, doing the cleaning and closing and dealing with all the creeps Gotham had to offer.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Artemis thought angrily sweeping the convince store floor aggressively. She was a superhero for crying out loud, you think the scales of justice would have changed and she wouldn't have to work the graveyard shift in some rat-infested store.

A few people came and went, buying chips or milk that Artemis dutifully warned was expired, but they bought it anyways. It was cheaper that way. Artemis knew that's how she had to buy her milk too.

Around two in the morning a greasy haired man stumbled in, drunk off his ass. He smiled lewdly at Artemis, showing an array of decaying teeth and badly infected gums.

"Well aren't you fine." The man slurred, leaning up against the counter. "How about we go back to my place and I can see what's under you're uniform."

 _Wow,_ Artemis thought with a cringe, _this guy is so original. Not. How many ways could I break his femur?_

"I could pay you," The man continued, ignoring the icy death stare she was giving him. "I can pay real good." He waved a hundred dollar bill in her face and Artemis felt her stomach twist then drop. How did it come to this? Where a disgusting old man waves money her direction and she actually considers selling her body to him? Tears burned behind her eyes, as shame and defeat wash over her.

"You have ten seconds to get out before I call the cops." Artemis hissed, leaning over the counter menacingly. "And it's not me their going to be protecting." The man's eyes widened at the threat and the fear that washed over him. This chick wasn't kidding.

The man hurried out and even though she had half an hour left, Artemis closed the store and made the long trek home, trying to push the burning tears and over whelming feelings of failure and defeat. How long could she keep this us? School with an 85% average, shitty job, saving the world, you think life could cut her a little slack.

"Artemis, the Bakers phoned, they want to know if you can babysit this weekend." Artemis looked up from her calculus textbook and rubbed her forehead. She had a late shift on Sunday night and there weren't any missions this weekend. The Bakers were a wealthy family that lived in the upper side of Gotham whom she occasionally babysat for, the kids were a tad difficult but they paid well.

"I'll call them back," Artemis called back, reaching for the landline. "Maybe I'll get paid enough to make rent this month," she said under her breath. Just after she was finishing up on the phone Artemis's communicator went off, flashing red light illuminating the darkening room.

 ** _Emergancy._** It read, **_Report to Cave immediately._**

Could life get any more chaotic?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapters and the once a week updates. For most of my time I live where I don't have any service or internet. This will be a multi-chapter story that I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome as well as suggestions, for all those who are curious, yes there is Spitfire! I will try to update at least once a week when I have the chance. If you like this then check out my other story. Lot of love, stay happy and safe. Read on my dears!_

Chapter Two

"Are we seriously going to stop a convince store robbery?" The team was seated in the Bioship, on route to downtown Gotham; a robbery had been called in. Needless to say the team, especially Super Boy wasn't impressed. "Isn't that what police are for?"

"Usually, yes." Robin mumbled, studying a holographic map intently. "But surprisingly enough it's Captain Cold and Killer Frost who are staging this attack." Artemis stiffened. "So the police are more of a hindrance than a help, really."

Super Boy appeared to mull it over, forehead wrinkling intently.

"That makes sense." He said slowly after a moment.

"Well yeah!" Wally piped up, spinning around in his chair aimlessly. "That's the whole point of hero's Supes. If there weren't any villains there wouldn't be any need for us!"

Artemis rubbed her temples, trying to ward off the lethargy that had been plaguing her for weeks. Too much work and not enough rest was making her irritable.

"Lets keep stating the obvious." She snapped. "The sky is blue, Superman can fly, and, as flash boy so keenly pointed out, hero's fight bad guys."

"Whoa, simmer blondie." Kid Flash turned to look at his teammate, his face a mixture of annoyance and concern. "No need to be so aggressive. We're just talking."

"Whatever," Artemis mumbled, and tried to hide a yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by Kaldur.

"Sufficient sleep is important Artemis," He said, as if reciting from a textbook. "A regular sleep schedule must be maintained for peak performance, at least 8 hours a night. If you're lack of sleep and energy puts you or you're self in danger I must report to Batman. If you like I could-"

"Leave me alone!" Artemis's voice rang through the Bioship, her outburst startling M'gann, who jerked off course before righting her self.

"God, can't anyone here mind their own business? Maybe some people don't get the opportunity for a minimum eight hours of sleep a night, ever thought of that? Huh?" Artemis crossed her arms and sneered at her dumbstruck teammates.

"No, you probably didn't, living you're perfect little carefree lives." Jaws hung low and eyes blinked owlishly at Artemis's eruption. Finally Kalder looked at her coolly and said dispassionately, "That was uncalled for." Artemis rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Lets just get this shit show over with."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this update and leave a review for me and maybe some suggestions of what you would like to see next! I'll be working on chapter 4 for next week. Stay safe, happy and read on! - lil-fledgling_

Chapter 3

"I don't understand, what's wrong with her?" The team had gathered in the living room after the mission briefing. Their archer was the only one missing. Artemis had hurried off to her room the minute Batman had rundown the mission with them (No civilian casualties or injury's. All money stolen was successfully returned. Both Captain Cold and Killer Frost escaped), dismissed them, reappearing soon after, hair hanging dripping wet and shoving her uniform into her backpack. She called out a mumbled apology and a goodbye as the zeta beam took her home. Wally watched her leave, opening his mouth to say something, then snapping it shut, as if deciding against what ever he was going to say.

"Undoubtedly there is something going on in her life outside of the team that is causing this tiredness and her earlier lash out. What her cause of distress is, I do not know." Kaldur said with an anxious look of unrest. "But her attitude is effecting our missions and the team. Something must be done."

Wally was turning one of Artemis's arrows over in his hand, she had forgotten them in her hast to leave. Artemis never forgot her bow and arrows; she valued them before almost anything.

"Maybe…" Wally looked apprehensively at Robin, who crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as if to say; _"I dare you."_

"Maybe Robin could do some digging around," Wally said slowly, gaging the reactions of his teammates, so far so good. Not even Kaldur was shutting down his idea yet. "I mean, nothing huge or super into her past and stuff, just enough to give us an idea as to what might be making the Ice Queen so, frosty."

For a moment nobody said anything. M'gann nodded with hesitant agreement and Superboy grunted, which could have been a yes or a no either way but Wally took it as a good sign. Robin stayed tight-lipped, not voicing his opinion and Wally could see the cogs moving in his mind and the inner struggle he was currently having.

Kaldur steepled his fingers and his brow furrowed in thought. After several minutes thick with silent debate he shook his head and sighed.

"We cannot betray our trust of Artemis like that. If her behavior continues I shall speak with Batman and he shall make a decision on the matter. But it is not for us to decide." The only person who did not react to this decision was Robin, whose face was kept impassive. M'gann looked defeated and floated away dejectedly. Superboy's body tensed in disapproval and he stalked to the television, cranking the static till it was a dull roar, a subtle way of showing his displeasure, but still better than throwing his fist through a wall.

Wally shot daggers at Kaldur, who stared evenly back at the speedster. For a few tense moments the two heroes' didn't break the tense eye contact. Finally, Wally's eyes flicked to the side, showing defeat to his leader and bit back a growl disappearing in a rush of air.

Kaldur hung his head for and looked over at Robin, who stayed still where he was and his face still void of any emotion.

"You of all people understand my decision, do you not?" Kaldur asked quietly. Robin nodded.

"You did the responsible thing. You did what any good leader would do." He fidgeted with the sides of his sunglasses. "I need to get home. I'll see you latter tomorrow." Robin moved past his leader, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat you're self up Kaldur." Robin said firmly. "Sometimes the right decsison isn't always the popular one." The Boy Wonder disappeared through the Zeta Beams and left Aqua Lad wondering if the pubescent troll should have been made the leader.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello friends! I wrote a super long chapter for you all to enjoy! I do hope you enjoy it and leave me some reviews. Things you like, things you don't like, maybe even somethings you would like me to incorporate into the story. Or send me a message of story ideas and prompts, I think it would be super fun to do one of those! Stay happy and healthy._

 _lil-fledgling._

Chapter 4

"You're missing the point here. The Star Ship Enterprise has warp speed capabilities. There's no way the Millennial Falcon could beat it in a race." Dick Grayson shook his head at Wally West clearly disagreeing.

"Han Solo and Chewbacca are better pilots. It doesn't matter how fast the ship is, it's all in how you fly it." Wally snorted.

"Yeah right, you keep telling you're self that." Wally looked around and raised an eyebrow at Dick, cutting off their argument mid sentence.

"Bro, not that I don't love hanging out with you, but why are we in the slums of Gotham? I was kinda thinking we were going to tour around you're neighbor hood. Yeah know, cruz around in one of Bruce's Lamborghini or something." Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and studied the dirty buildings and homeless people.

"Consider it unofficial patrolling." He said. "This area is Little Vietnam. I've heard that theirs been some major big time drug deals going on down here so I thought-"

"Holy shit, is that Artemis?!" Dick's head swung around to look at where Wally was pointing. A tall girl with long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail was haggling with a crusty looking man and waving something that looked like turmeric around.

"Doesn't she live in Star City?" Wally exclaimed, confused. Dick cleared his throat, desperately trying to come up with a believable lie.

"It looks like she's having some difficultly," Wally said, before Dick could answer his question. "We should go help."

"Wally no-!" But he was already jogging across the street, calling out apologies to bikers and motorists, who mostly yelled back in angry Vietnamese.

"This is going to end _so_ badly." Dick muttered to his self as he quickly followed his friend.

"Look I only have five dollars! Please Hao, I- I'm begging you. My mother _needs_ this!" The large man barred his teeth in Artemis's face, showing off missing incisors and stretching the old scar on his neck left by a knife fight.

"You shoulda thought of that before you came here Artemis." He spat, ripping the turmeric out of her hands and setting it back out on his display. "The final price is fifteen dollars. If you can't pay than get out of my stall. You're wasting my time!"

"But my mother-"

"What?" Hao sneered, a mocking look of pity and disgust on his face. "You finally run out of money to pay for poor dear Paula's hospital bills?" Artemis snarled at the man, her fingers itching to pull the knife in her boot. "Can't afford the real deal so you're trying the old fashioned ones eh?" Hao laughed harshly. "Not even that will help her now." The reality of his words hit Artemis hard and she stepped back, shaking from anger. Watching his bleed out from his eye sockets would make her feel better. But it wouldn't save her mother and, she considered as an after thought, it would probably get her put in jail too.

"You're a cold hearted son of a bitch." Artemis hissed at him. "If I were you-"

"Artemis, hey!" A long freckly arm swung over Artemis's leather clad shoulder and Wally's freckly face beamed down onto Artemis, who's face was a mixture of confusion, fear and annoyance.

"Wally what the hell are you doing here?!"

"He's with me," Dick came up on the other side of Artemis and smiled apologetically. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, she had known for a while that Dick was Robin and they had agreed to keep their two lives separate. Now both him and Wally were here, _on her side of town!_ And that was defiantly not considered keeping this separate.

"Grayson." She bit out between gritted teeth. Reluctantly she shrugged off Wally's arm, missing its warmth and security around her shoulders, and all the little butterfly's she felt when he touched her.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, innocently fiddling with a hunk of turmeric and hoping Hao didn't see.

"We were… in the neighborhood." Dick quickly lied. Artemis saw right through that.

"The both of you just happened to be in Little Vietnam at the same time?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Star City?" Wally blurted out. Dick resisted the urge to face palm. Really subtle Wally. Artemis opened her mouth to answer when Hao turned around and caught Artemis playing with the turmeric.

"I told you to get out of here!" He yelled, storming up to the three of them. "You have no money and you can't pay, you can't pay anyone here!" Artemis backed up horrified, how did he know? As if reading her mind he continued. "You've been bargaining with all of us for weeks and you're prices are ridiculous! We all know you don't have two penny's to rub together Crock. And another thing," His voice raised and more heads turned, seeking out the commotion. "We know you don't have the money to pay you're rent. The only reason you're still in the building is because you're whoring you're self out to you're land lord!" Artemis felt her stomach drop and the horrified eyes of her friends. Bending for her knife a swish of hair rustled her pony tail and Wally had the vendor up against the crumbling brick wall by the front of his shirt.

"You never, _ever_ , speak about her like that again." He said in a deadly quiet voice, his skin almost vibrating. "And I don't think I need to tell you 'or else'." Hao shook his head adamantly quivering in fear. Dispassionately Wally dropped him to the pavement, turning to see Artemis sprinting down the street with Dick hot on her tail. Throwing down a twenty-dollar bill and grabbing the turmeric Wally followed.

"I'm not whoring my self out." Wally and Dick had cornered Artemis in an ally way and after several minutes of hand-to-hand combat and a dictionary of death threats, she had finally calmed down.

"You believe me don't you?" Artemis asked desperately. "I swear I would never do that, I'm a virg-." Wally held his hands up to stop her.

"We believe you." He told her firmly. She visibly relaxed and she nodded her thanks.

"I don't know why he said that, or who told him." She said truthfully, rubbing pocket lint between her fingers. "Just some stupid rumor though." She looked at her friends warily. "How much did you two hear? Before you came into the conversation, I mean." Wally handed her the turmeric as an answer and Dick asked, concerned, "Is you're mother really sick?" Artemis stiffened and looked away.

"That's non of you're business." Dick raised an eyebrow.

"It kinda is now, actually."

"No," Artemis said stubbornly. "It isn't"

"Look," Wally interjected, breaking up the pointless argument, which was strange since it was usually Dick breaking up their pointless arguments. "It's," He looked at his watch, "Six thirty, why don't we go get something to eat and talk this over dinner. Dick's treat." His friend looked sharply at him and Wally gave him a shit-eating grin.

"Six thirty?" Artemis cried, pushing past them. "Oh god I'm late, I am so late!"

"Wait, no come back!" Wally called as she sprinted away. "What are you late for?"

"Babysitting!" Was the reply, and she disappeared around the corner.

"Babysitting?" Wally looked at Dick bewildered. "Artemis and _children?!_ Is that even legal?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I have excuses, I promise but I'm pretty sure you guys don't care. You're reviews are so wonderful and so appreciated, you guys rock! Keep em coming! I promise to keep updating and complete the story. This chapter is a little shitty so I apologize for that. Happy reading fellow humans! Stay safe and stay happy!_

 _lil-fledgling_

Chapter 5

"So, this would explain a lot." Wally and Dick sat around the marble island in Wayne Manor munching on nachos prepared by Alfred, who stood unnoticed in the back of the room, listening keenly to the conversation unfolding between the two young hero's.

"So do we tell the rest of the team?" Wally asked, scooping salsa onto a chip. "We're in a serious rock and a hard place situation. It's still not our place to tell, but at the same time, how can we keep something like this from the team?" Robin rubbed his forehead, thinking hard.

"I don't know." He said honestly after a few minutes of silence, only punctuated by Wally's crunching. "I honestly have no idea."

"Ahem." Alfred suddenly cleared his throat and moved around the center island and towards the fridge. "If you don't mind Master Dick, the Bakers requested I take over a casserole. They have a babysitter over and don't feel as if her cooking skills are… up to standards." Dick waved him off absently, still bothered about the situation with Artemis.

"Yeah, sure. Go for it." Wally frowned at his best friend and got up to help the elderly butler.

"Don't worry about it Alfred." Wally said, talking the heavy dish from his arms. "I'll take it over for you." A coy smile flashed upon Alfred's lips before he nodded his head graciously and moved away into the living room.

"Thank you Master Wally. That is much appreciated." He disappeared into the expansive mansion.

"You can literally be a real dick some times." Wally said glaring at Dick. "It's not that hard to help him out you know." Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"He never lets us help. I've given up asking Wally. I don't know why he even let you-" Robin stopped suddenly and swore. "Son of a bitch."

"You're getting slow boy wonder." Wally teased, opening the front door. "Alfred's up to something. Let find out and deliver this casserole."

It was surprising how much Artemis actually really liked children. Sure they were messy and loud and crazy and pullout- you're-hair-annoying, but they were also soft and young, curious and innocent and they loved unconditionally. It was a beautiful and foreign concept.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Ronan and Amelia went tearing through the house squealing with joyful terror as Artemis ran after them. It was a game they played when they had to wash up for dinner. Or any other set of instructions the Bakers had left for Artemis to follow.

"Come here you little munchkin!" Artemis ran up and scooped little Ronan into her arms, smothering him in kisses as he laughed and giggled, his little sister bouncing around Artemis's legs and demanding that it was her turn.

 _DING-DONG_

The children stopped their squirming and looked curiously over at the door, as if they had never heard someone ring their expensive decorative doorbell before.

"It's all right." Artemis assured the two small humans. "It's probably just you're neighbors dropping off something." Ronan tightened his arms around Artemis's neck, the concept almost frightening him. "We'll all go together." Artemis told them. "Be brave, it's an adventure!"

Artemis strode across the living room with Amelia hot on her heels and flung open the door, not bothering to check the peephole.

"Wally?!" Artemis shrieked, nearly dropping an already terrified Ronan. "What are you-" Dick peered around his friend and gave a little wave, the children lighting up when they saw him and Amelia shyly approached for a hug while Ronan wiggled excitedly chanting, "Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick!"

"Hey kids," the Boy Wonder said affectionately, returning Amelia's hug. "I see you've replaced Lizzy."

Ronan giggled and wrapped his arms around Artemis's neck once again. "Arty is better!" Artemis didn't pay attention to this compliment because she was glaring at her teammates, valiantly hoping that if she stared hard enough they would disappear.

"What," she finally bit out between clenched teeth. "are you two doing here?" Wally grinned impishly and held out the casserole.

"Mind if we join you for dinner?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Guess who's baaaaaaaaaack! Enjoy! Review! Repeat! Send me a message, something you would like me to write, anything (with in reason, please be nice). Keep on the look out for chapter 7 friends. Stay safe, be happy, read lots._

 _lil-fledgling_

Chapter 6

"I'm not telling you anything." Artemis said in an absolute manner as the set down a large bowel of popcorn in front of the two boys. The three teenaged superheroes were sitting around the polished oak table where Artemis could have one eye on her friends and the other on the kids, who were happily eating their dinner in front of the massive flat screen TV, watching a Disney movie, something that the two of them could agree on.

"So, can you tell us why you're in Gotham instead of Star City?" Wally asked. Artemis went white and shook her head as if she might be sick.

"It is absolutely none of you're business. My life outside the team is my own to live. I respect you're private lives, why can't you respect mine?" Dick sighed and looked at his hands.  
"I'm sorry this happened Artemis, I really am. It wasn't on purpose, I swear. I would call it a coincidence but-"

"Batman says there is no such thing." All three of them said in unison. A smile flickered across Artemis's face and Wally felt his heart jump. It meant she didn't really hate them for all of this. Knowing that made the queasy feeling in his stomach ease away.

"If," Artemis started then stopped, licking her lips nervously. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell the other? Even Batman and Ollie? Especially Ollie, there is no way he can know." Dick and Wally looked at each other apprehensively; if it was a secret so big even their mentors didn't know could they really keep it?

"For now," Dick compromised, "if starts to get more out of hand or puts people in danger, then we have to tell them." For a few seconds Artemis didn't say anything, considering Dick's proposal carefully and driving Wally crazy with anticipation.

"Fine. That's fair enough." Making sure Ronan and Amelia were happily engrossed in their movie; Artemis slowly began to open up.

"My mother is sick. I mean like, really, really sick. She's in constant pain. There's treatment for her, but it expensive. She can't work, she can barely get up in the morning." Artemis couldn't meet her friend's eyes and picked at her ruined fingernails instead. "I work night shifts at a corner store a block from me. It's a rough job. I barely make enough to pay rent, let alone medical bills and utilities. The food drive is what we live out of." Wally couldn't believe he was hearing this. Never once had it crossed his mind that Artemis might be poor, hell, he thought all of them came from wealthy families, Superboy being the obvious exception. It had never occurred to him that Artemis's fashion choices hadn't been expensive purposefully worn looking clothing. Her clothing was worn and frayed and patched because she _couldn't afford it._

"I do odd jobs here and there, none of them being prostituting, although…" Wally's stomach dropped at the look of shame and defeat on his archer's face. "I've seriously considered it." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't have time to sleep between school, work and hero-ing. I barely have time for school to be honest. If going to you're damn prep school didn't make mom so happy I would be back at Gotham North in no time." Artemis glanced at Dick, with a bitter smile. "Even if it is Bruce's scholarship that's paying for it all." Wally blinked hard, looking between Dick and Artemis.

"I'm not even going to bring up the fact that you're supposed to be living in _Star City_ right now," Artemis cringed at that, "but Gotham North? You used to go to school there?" Wally gave a low whistle and looked at her with a new respect. "No wonder you're so scary." Artemis laughed.

"You have no idea Baywatch." The smile faded and was replaced once again with a look of harrowing defeat. "I don't know what to do." She said quietly. "I haven't been able to pay rent for nearly three months now and there isn't anywhere cheaper for us to live. I-I can't live on the streets again." Artemis closed her eyes in shame, not willing to look at her friends at this admission. "Mom won't survive it and honestly I don't think I could either." A tear rolled down her olive colored cheek and Wally couldn't help but reach around pull her into his side, letting her lithe frame lean into his as her shoulders shook with silent tears.

"I don't know what to do." Artemis choked out. "I'm just so _tired._ " Wally rubbed her shoulders in a comforting way, trying to ease the feeling of distress in his girl.

 _His girl? She wasn't even his friend, was she?_

"I'm going to call Alfred." Dick announced, pulling out his phone. "He'll come and look after the kids. We'll take you home, let you get some sleep and then we can tackle this problem in the morning, together." Artemis looked up, bloodshot eyes still leaking stray, glistening tears.

"No," she said in a weak voice. "I need the babysitting money, and if I leave now the Bakers will never have me again. Its out of the question." She straightened her self a little, although not moving from under Wally's arm, which made butterflies spring to life in both of them, and attempted to wipe away the evidence of her break down with the edge of her sleeve. "It's okay, I can do this." She sniffed and gave them an unconvincing smile. "You guys get home, don't worry about me, I'm a tough girl. I'll see you both tomorrow at the Cave." She looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to leave. Wally scoffed and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"No way Blondie. We're in this for the long run."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello friends. I know its been a while. I've been busy with school. Its nearly 3 in the morning here and I have a french study group in 8 hours and I had a panic attack and anxiety breakdown so I figured, might as well finish this chapter. Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. Leave some reviews, I need the smiles. Leave suggestions for future stories, they give me inspiration. Stay safe, stay happy, read on._

 _lil-fledgling_

Chapter 7

The Bakers arrived home to find their children sound asleep and Artemis quietly loading the dishwasher. They made pleasant small talk for a few minutes and Artemis enjoyed the feeling of being around a normal family and the security of trustworthy adults. They paid her and she carefully tucked the precious bills into her wallet and then pushed the wallet into a rip between the liner of her backpack and the fabric, pinning the two sides together, making it look simply a bad patch job and not a secret hiding space.

Artemis considered ditching the boys and walking home her self like she always had, but as she stood outside Wayne Manor Artemis realized that she didn't want to walk home alone anymore than the boys didn't want to let her go by her self.

"You losers ready to see the real Gotham?" Dick scoffed, rolling his uncovered eyes. "This is my home town, I fight some of the worst criminals the world has ever seen. You can't surprise me." Artemis smirked and started down the street.

"We'll see Boy Wonder."

Artemis ignored the man who stared hungrily at her legs on the bus, focused on her AP science textbook, but the boys noticed and Wally casually put his arm around Artemis's shoulder, glaring so furiously at the man until he switched seats.

"You didn't have to do that." Artemis said, turning the page. "I've learned to ignore it."

"You shouldn't have to though." Dick said, shifting uncomfortably. "That's not something you, or anyone, should have to endure." Artemis slipped her textbook into her frayed backpack and stood, ready to exist at the next stop.

"Trust me, that's nothing." The two teenage superhero's, who had fought blood crazed villains and aliens hell bent on destroying the Earth, didn't want to know what Artemis considered bad.

As the three of them walked the neighborhood slowly got worse, houses turning from clean but old to un-kept and rundown before finally turning to shady apartment buildings with crumbling brick walls and fire escapes hanging precariously from the building, creaking and swaying with each gust of wind.

People moved in and out from the shadows, only illuminated by the flickering streetlights when they wanted to be seen, vacant eyes and gaunt cheekbones making them seem less than human.

Artemis stopped indiscreetly, appearing to bend to tie her shoe, but when she stood both Dick and Wally noticed the gleam of a steel blade that Artemis slid up her sleeve.

"Put down your head." Artemis instructed Dick, flipping up the collar on his expensive leather jacket. "Don't make eye contact," She continued, ruffling up his styled hair then turning to Wally. "And give you're best 'fuck off' vibe. With any luck no one will stop us." She pulled Wally's hood up so it covered his flaming hair and cast a dark shadow over most of his face. For just a second she let her hand rest against the nearly there tickling scruff on his cheeks. Wally thought he felt her thumb make a pass at the underside of his chin, but before he could say anything Artemis had turned and was already slinking down the street.

Surprisingly, the three of them made it to Artemis's apartment with out a hitch, only getting a strange look here or there, but mostly ignored by the tweaking crack addicts and drug dealers.

"Home sweet home." Artemis said as she unlocked the door to her group floor apartment. The top of the doorframe was rotting away and maybe once there had been apartment numbers, but after years of human abuse there was nothing to tell the difference between each home.

"Mom should be asleep, so try and be quiet." Artemis urged as she let the boys in, carful to lock the door behind them. "She's a light sleeper so-"

"Artemis?"

A dim kitchen light switched on, temporarily blinding Artemis and her friends. When the three of them stopped blinking like owls at noon they saw Paula Crock, once a fearful villainess, crippled and destroyed by time and sickness, just a shell of the woman she once was, looking at her youngest daughter and her friends with both concern and delight.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing friends over." Paula said weakly, giving both Wally and Dick thin, but warm smiles. "I would have made them something if you had." With much difficulty the woman rolled her wheelchair over to the bare kitchen and clicked on the single-burner hotplate. "How would you boys like some tea?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, long time to see eh! I am so sorry for this delay, school hit me hard and I had a little bit of writer's block. I feel so bad about not updating this sooner, but I have a week till I go back so I'm going to try really hard to finish this story up for you guys. I have some ideas for what I would like to write next, as always if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know, leave it in the comments or send me a private message. I did write a little one shot about Wally coming back as requested, so feel free to check that out, I don't know if it's much good or not, I have mixed feelings about it, so leave a review on it. As always I hope that you are alway happy and healthy and enjoy this next chapter, please feel free to leave me a review, I love feed back! lil-fledgling._

Chapter 8

Wally and Dick stared astounded at the ailing women who was working to make them tea and scrounging around in her bare cupboards to find them something to eat.

"You're Huntress," Dick said faintly "You're are, were, a famous villain." Paula Crock chuckled weakly.

"I haven't been called that name in a very long time," She admitted, handing a chipped teapot to her daughter. "Can't say I miss it either. It's like if I call you two sidekicks." The boys stiffened at the insult and Artemis couldn't help but chuckle. "Call me Paula," The woman in the wheelchair continued. "There's no need to worry about me either," She said pointedly, looking Dick who was fingering something in his pocket. "I'm too old and sick to pose any threat to you, even if I wanted to."

The boys were silenced by this admission and Artemis rolled her eyes, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Sit down already," she snapped at the boys, setting a box of saltine crackers down on the table.

"Artemis!" Paula scolded, "That's no way to treat guests or friends." Paula smiled sympathetically at the boys, "My daughter can be quite…intense, can't she?" Dick agreed weakly, but Wally just stared wide-eyed at Artemis, occasionally looking at Huntress, before he burst out.

"What about Sportsmaster?" Both mother and daughter froze and Dick repressed the urge the face palm. Idiot.

Artemis growled and launched forward, grabbing Wally by the front of his shirt, bringing the two super hero's nose to nose.

"Artemis!" Again Paula called off her daughter, giving Artemis an appalled look. "Apologize to your friend." The woman ordered. Artemis opened her mouth to argue and then closed it when she caught sight of her mothers glare. "Sorry Baywatch," Artemis muttered before stalking off to the sink to angrily wash cups in a defeat only a mother can dish out.

"Lawrence and I are not longer together," Paula explained, motioning for the boys to sit on the threadbare couch. "A marriage is bound to end when your husband pushes you off a building in order to save himself from incarceration." Paula smiled, seeming to find humor in the rather terrible situation. "He also drove my eldest child away from me and into villainy and then abused my second daughter into someone I barely recognize." Paula glanced sadly at Artemis who hadn't heard her mother's admission in her concentration to scrub the dishes. "So to answer you're question again, Lawrence and I are no longer together. And it will remain that way."

For the remainder of their stay Wally and Dick were entertained with baby stories of Artemis and faded pictures of a blond headed child in various stages of life. Bubbly baby in a bathtub, a giggling toddler chasing seagulls at the beach, and a young elementary school child climbing trees and making macaroni art. Nobody said anything when the pictures stopped suddenly at the age of nine. It appeared as if Lawrence Crock didn't believe in documenting important milestones as Paula had.

Artemis sat quietly for the most part, adding details as she remembered them to her mothers stories, and even once laughing with the boys when her mom recounted the time Artemis and Jade had tried and succeeded in hiding a litter of kittens in their room for nearly a week.

"What can I say," Artemis laughed, wiping away a stray tear. "When you're the child of two master villain you learn a thing or two about stealth and secrecy. Paula chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

Dick called Alfred soon after and requested he come pick him and Wally up outside of Artemis's apartment building, neither boy felt much like walking across Gotham late at night, even if it was their sworn duty to protect the innocent of the city. But even teenage super hero's needed time off and they both felt like the saying 'see no evil, fight no evil' applied to this particular situation, or how ever the phrase went.

"Be sure to stop by anytime you like," Paula told Dick and Wally earnestly, gripping both their hands in a warm, surprisingly motherly embrace. "It's so nice to have visitors, next time we'll cook you a proper meal, won't we Artemis?" The archer crossed her arms and shrugged.

"We'll see." And then the boys were off and Paula continued to ramble about how nice her daughter's friends were and Artemis felt a strange sense of loneliness and hesitation. She had let people in, let them see her life outside of the team and part of her, _liked it._ She felt relived at letting someone in on her secret, but at the same time, would they be able to keep it from the others? Even if he didn't mean to, what were the chances of Wally running his mouth and letting something slip? Artemis rubbed her temples, trying to ward off and impending headache. What was she going to do?

"Oh and Artemis? Remember you're scheduled to work tomorrow, 10pm till 5am."

 _Great._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm baaaaaaaack! I told you guys I would try to update more often and finish up this story. Let me know what you think, blah blah blah, does anybody ever read these things? If you want follow my tumblr account for oneshots. They won't all be Young Justice. Just look for lil-fledgling. Hope you like this chapter! Stay safe and happy._

 _lil-fledgling_

Chapter 9

Sundays meant training with mentors, and Artemis was on edge, which was uncommon for training days with Green Arrow. Usually she loved to spend time with Ollie, having a proper older male figure in her life made Artemis feel… normal. And loved. Sure M'gann loved her, and so did her mom, and Artemis was sure the others on the team were fond of her, just as she was of them, but Ollie-. Ollie was the first person that took the time to get to know her, understand her as Artemis Crock, and who _she_ was. He always made it to her sporting events at school, he was always so proud of her when she did well on a test or took the time to help her study when she needed extra help. Ollie was the first person to show her love since her mother went to jail and Artemis soaked it up like a sponge. She was so desperate for love and attention and Ollie was willing to give her everything she needed.

It took all of Artemis's strength not to run at Ollie when he came through the zeta tubes and tell him about everything that had happened, with her mother, her job, the money situation, that Robin and Wally had found out about _everything_. Instead she waited for him in the training room, head down, eyes fixed on the floor, bow in hand. In times of stress her father's training came back to the archer subconsciously, a fact Ollie knew too well and noticed the minute his protégé didn't meet him like all the others did.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to have to play 20 questions." Artemis didn't even flinch as his straightforward words, and shot three arrows perfectly into their intended targets. "You know, I bet Flash doesn't have these kinds of problems with Kid." Green Arrow muttered to him self. Artemis drew another arrow from her quiver and shot it so flawlessly that it split another down the center.

"That's because Wally can't control his mouth," Artemis said plainly. "He's an idiot." But she didn't mean the last part and Ollie knew that.

"He's a genius, don't pretend like you don't know it." Artemis rolled her eyes, pulling arrows from the foam targets. "Yeah, whatever." Green Arrow narrowed his eyes dangerously and moved with nearly invisible speed to stand in front of the girl he strongly considered family. Surprising her, he yanked the bow from her hand and threw it on the group behind him.

"Hey what are you-" Artemis tried to get around him to her bow, a very expensive piece of equipment that Ollie knew very well that she could not afford to replace if broken.

"We're sparring." Green Arrow snapped, pointing to the empty fighting pad. "I don't know what's got you in such a twist Artemis but we're going to fight it out since it's the only language you seem to understand." Artemis tried not to bristle and Ollie's harsh words. But maybe getting kicked around would help clear her head and give her a few moments of clarity to help her come up with her next plan of attack.

"Fine," Artemis said stubbornly, shrugging off her quiver and moving towards the center of the room. "whatever you say."

Green Arrow, Batman and The Flash all stood stoic outside the zeta tubes through which Artemis had just sprinted through, mumbling something about being late.

"What's wrong with her?" Flash asked Green Arrow. "She's acting even stranger than usual, which is saying something." Green Arrow snorted.

"Like you can talk. You're nephew breaks the sound barrier on the daily. Compared to him nothing Artemis can do is strange." The Flash considered this for a moment than nodded.

"Excellent point." Ollie mockingly tipped his cap and the two men chuckled. Batman, on the other hand, ignored the other men's antics and was considering Artemis's behavior and potential causes.

"Might it have something to do with her family? Her home life or other wise?" Green Arrow stopped laughing and seriously thought the Dark Knight's words over.

"Maybe. Come to think of it, I really should go see Paula, check in on how she's doing and maybe get some insight on what's going on with Artemis." The hero's face darkened and his fist's clenched unconsciously. "What if Sportsmaster's back?"

"Unlikely, as I've heard nothing about a break out at Arkham, but I can check." Batman brought up the computer on his wrist and began going through the prison's inmate list, Green Arrow watching over his shoulder, talking ominously back and forth about the possibility of Artemis being stalked and/or harassed by members of The Light. Flash rolled his eyes and pulled off his cowl to massage his temples. Sometimes the most obvious answers were right in front of them and they were too caught up in looking for complicated solutions to even consider the simplest one.

"What if its girl problems." Both men looked up from the screen, confused looks on their faces. The Flash sighed, the impending headache beginning to hit him. How could such brilliant men be so ignorant?

"You know, girl problems. Maybe there's a boy at school she likes, or some girls are picking on her because of her cloths or something, I don't know! Girls are complicated, with their hormones and frilly underwear and weird fashion trends. For all we know she could be on her period and-"

"That's enough," Batman commanded, turning away from his comrades to hide his embarrassment. "We'll ask Canary to talk to her tomorrow when she comes in, let her deal with it." Ollie cleared his throat, he too had been taken aback by The Flash's straight forwardness and needed a minute to compose him self. "I think that's the best course of action yes." How had he not thought of these things? Was she having boy trouble? Had someone broken her heart? Ollie felt his blood begin to boil, but when he thought of Artemis with anyone, surprisingly, he could only see her with Wally, and somehow he knew with out a shadow of a doubt that he would never do anything to hurt Artemis.

All three men were startled out of their thoughts by Red Tornado's voice over the intercom.

"All members of the team please report to the mission room. Captain Cold, Killer Frost, Icicle and Icicle Jr. have been spotted in Gotham City."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, hello! This was a speedy update eh? I kinda had the day to do as I liked, well almost, apparently I'm not aloud to nap all day. Thats considered unproductive. Anyways, let me know what you think, as always. Its great to get feed back. This story is almost over, I can foresee a maximum of three chapters left, more likely two. Then I'll be on to other projects, so keep an eye out for them!_

 _lil-fledgling_

Chapter 10

The store was surprisingly busy, which only irritated Artemis more. She didn't want to deal with people, not after her evening with Ollie. He was upset with her and Artemis hated the feeling of knowing she had done that.

"Have a nice night." Artemis ground out, shoving the change for a pack of condoms at a pair of love drunk teenagers. Could they be anymore annoying? God they were practically groping each other in the isles. Artemis glared at them until they left; glad to see the love struck idiots gone. Deep down Artemis knew that she was only jealous, that really she wanted someone to look at her the way that guy looked at his girlfriend. Artemis sighed and propped her head up in her hands. What would it be like to have someone listen and care about everything you said? Surprise you at school with lunch or take you on dates. Sunday night ice cream or-. Artemis shook her head and stomped out from around the counter. What was she thinking? She was a super hero, a poor, struggling super hero with a family of super villains on her tail. Even if she managed to find time for a guy, who would want to date a girl like her? Artemis grabbed the broom and stalked over to the picked over chip display, someone with muddy boots had left a mess in their wake. She swept angrily, her mind mulling over the endless reason of why nobody decent would ever take interest in her.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Cameron looked up at his father curiously, trying to hide his distain. "Convenience stores? Aren't we supposed to be the best villains in the business? We should be going for museums or banks or at least somewhere with a little worth and challenge, right?" Icicle looked down at his son with an unreadable expression.

"This is a job from Sportsmaster." Cameron raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And he specifically said that you would enjoy this case." Icicle Jr. heard Captain Cold chuckle behind him and couldn't help but feel his irritation grow. He hated it when they knew something he didn't. When they all treated him like a kid and left him out of the loop.

"Why don't you go in first?" Killer Frost purred, trailing a seductive finger around the young criminals shoulders. "There's a surprise waiting for you inside. And she's all for you." Cameron turned around quickly to look the woman in the eyes. A fierce, wicked smile crept across her sharp, beautiful face. "Go on," She whispered, pushing Icicle Jr. towards the entrance of the run-down convenience store. "We'll be right behind you." With a deep breath Icicle Jr. reached for the door, preparing for the mysterious surprise inside.

Artemis heard the little bell above the door ring and out of habit she called, "Good evening, may I help you?" When she heard no reply she simply rolled her eyes and continued with her sweeping. Ten bucks said it was some stoner who was so fried they couldn't tell left from right, let alone understand what she was saying. Artemis snorted and knelt down with the dustpan. She didn't even have 10 bucks to bet, so it was a good thing she wasn't actually talking to anyone. Artemis halted her actions for a moment, listening to the heavy footsteps that clunked around the store. Of course, it could be Mr. Agnellutti and the man neither spoke nor understood any English, seeing as he had just moved from Italy. Artemis felt her heart soften a little at the thought of the funny Italian man and his struggle to find simple groceries at the corner store.

"If you're looking for cornflakes, we're all sold out, but we still have a couple of boxes of Raisin Bran if you're interested." Artemis said brightly, hoping that at least he would understand her tone of voice.

"Now what would I want with Raisin- Artemis?!" The archer stumbled to a halt, coming face to face with the best and one of the worst parts of her childhood.

"Honestly, what's with all the convenience store robberies? These guys are usually all over highly organized crime and going after millions in cash. Not a couple hundred." The team was in the Bioship on rout to where the criminals had been sighted and all the members of the team were completely confused by what could be driving these attacks.

"Perhaps it is a trap." Kaldur said, considering what Batman had theorized before the team had left. "Although I am not entirely sure why the target would be a convenience store but I am sure that today we will find out." Kaldur had a determined look on his face, clearly having faith in his words of justice.

"Has anyone been able to get ahold of Artemis?" M'gann asked quietly, looking at Robin specifically, who was tapping furiously on his computer.

The Boy Wonder shook his head, throwing his phone over to Kid Flash who caught it easily and moved to punch in the archer's number. With a start he stopped, realizing that he didn't know Artemis's number.

"Does she even have a cell phone?" Superboy voiced Wally's thoughts, and the others paused to think about this revelation.

"I've never seen her with one," M'gann said after a moment, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Is it possible she doesn't have one?" Kid Flash and Robin traded meaningful glances and nodded.

"It's more than likely." Robin admitted, and the Bioship sped into a puff of dark clouds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Artemis glared at Cameron, curling her lip at her once childhood friend.

"I-I'm not actually too sure," Icicle Jr. stammered, looking the tall, lean girl up and down. Defiantly, Artemis crossed her arms and cocked her hip in the classic sassy manner that she had harbored since she was a child. For a moment the two teenagers looked at each other in confusion and contempt. She had gotten more beautiful from the last time he had seen her. She had filled out more, finally had some curves to her lithe frame. Then, cliché as it was, a light bulb went off in Cameron's head as his father's plan suddenly fell into place. He knew what he was here to do.


	11. Chapter 11

_This took a little longer than I wanted it to an I'm sorry for that but my christmas break ended and I had to move back into the city. It was a bit of a process. Anyways please read and review, let me know what your thoughts and feelings are. I always read all the reviews and take all of them to heart. Stay happy and healthy!_

 _lil-fledgling_

Chapter 11

"I'm here to see you," Cameron said smoothly, sliding easily back into the roll of a creepy womanizer. "Pick things up from where we left off," He tried to sidle up close to Artemis, but she sidestepped him and brandished her dirty broom at him, effectively keeping him at a distance.

"Get out." Artemis hissed, moving backwards, towards the register. She had a box cutter she could use there if things came down to it. But more importantly the button to silently call the cops was under the counter. As much as it pained her to let armatures deal with the situation Artemis was not equipped to deal with a super powered villain. And she had a bad feeling the worm didn't come alone.

"Not happening babe." Cameron matched her step for step until she was against the edge of the counter. "I thought we could maybe pick things up where we left off," he reached out an icy hand and Artemis swatted it away with the broom, a puff of dirt flying up. Using this momentary distraction, the blond vaulted over the counter, hit the alarm button and grabbed the box cutter, extending the blade to it's longest setting. When Cameron finally rubbed all the grim out of his eyes Artemis stood crouched before him on the counter, box cutter in one hand and broom in the other. She looked like some sort of modern day goddess of war, here grey eye's blazing with hate and contempt.

"I said, get out." Artemis spat, "so leave, before send you home as ice cubes." Cameron sneered; beginning to find the girl he once knew to be annoying.

"I still have business with you, _Arty._ " A hand shot out and the counter Artemis was on was suddenly covered in slick black ice. The archer lost her footing and slid off the tabletop and onto a heap on the ground. Cameron stood over Artemis like a triumphant king-of-the-hill; the same look of power and pride on his face that he wore as a child when he bested her.

"It seems like your father has been missing you," Cameron leaned over Artemis, caging her in with his body and knocking the box cutter from her hands. "And some of the rest of us have been too," He buried his head in the crook of her neck and breathed deeply, she still used the same peach shampoo. Artemis shuddered in disgust, violation and hatred roiling through her. With a silent kick Artemis got Cameron right in his junk causing him to double over and gag in pain. Swiftly Artemis reversed their positions, pinning Cameron and holding the retrieved box cutter dangerously close to his exposed neck.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my store. I don't ever want to see you here again, you got that?" She dug the tip of the knife into his neck so it nearly broke skin. "And I don't want to hear anything about my father again, he's dead to me." For a moment Cameron looked terrified but his eyes flickered to something behind the archer and the look faded to smug satisfaction.

"Well that's a little harsh, don't you think?" A voice said behind the two teenagers and as Artemis was jumping up to see who had come in Icicle hit her with a bitter blast of cold, freezing her feet to the floor. She was immobile.

"Ahahhh!" Artemis screamed, the cold penetrating her old sneakers and biting into her with incredible pain. For a split second she couldn't feel a thing and then she was cold. So cold that it felt like she was burning. The irony wasn't lost on her.

"Long time no see Arty." Captain Cold smirked, strolling easily into the store. Killer Frost followed him and lazily began flipping through the trashy magazines by the cash register.

" 'Wonder Woman rated sexiest super human' ugh, please," She made a disgusted noise and threw the magazine to the ground. "What does that Amazon bitch have that I don't?"

"Class, style, friends, morals, take your pick." Artemis couldn't help but say. The vileness rounded on the stationary archer and narrowed her eyes in rage.

"Your not in any position to be back talking Crock." Killer Frost hissed, moving towards Artemis in a threatening stride until she was nearly nose-to-nose with the girl.

"We aren't aloud to kill you," She said softly, tracing a finger down Artemis's check and leaving a burning web of frost in its wake. "But you're daddy didn't say anything about playing with you. Maim, torcher, _frostbite._ " Killer Frost giggled manically, tapping the tip of her finger against Artemis's chin sending a jolting freeze with every touch. "We can't do anything with your fingers and toes, those are very important, aren't they? But what most people don't know is that the face is also incredibly vulnerable to frostbite." She blew a stream of biting air onto Artemis's nose, coating it in a thick layer of frost. "And you don't really need your face do you? It's not like you were very pretty anyways." With a bounce Frost strutted back to the magazine counter, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You're all crazy." Artemis gasped through the freezing pain. "My father sent you didn't he?" Captain Cold grinned.

"Smart girl." He commented, turning to Cameron. "I can see why you like this one. She's got spunk. A little too much fire in her but I'm sure we can do something about that." Even though her legs were going numb and Artemis was sure her face was suffering from sever frostbite, a coiling, heated anger was churning in her stomach and working it way though her body, up her throat and out her mouth in a dangerous rage.

"I'm a God damn Spitfire."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _So I'm just going to tell you guys a quick little story. I live in the great country of Canada, where winters are out of this world. I grew up in Southern Ontario where we get lots of snow. I recently moved to the capital, Ottawa, which is known notoriously for being cold, it's in the top ten coldest capitals in the world. Just for those who don't know what being insanely cold is like, it's painful. Physically painful. Yes, as I described, it does burn and it feels as if your exposed flesh is just giving up on life. And then when you start to warm up your skin goes bright red, continues to burn and itch. So long story short, my description above is accurate to the feeling of cold. Anyways, read and review, or don't, I mean I cant actually make you do anything. Also, I am so, so sorry for the long update time. I was seriously suffering some writer's block on this story. If you like, please take the time to go check out my Tumblr page where I post oneshots and share what I think is funny. Take a look, have a blast, feel free to send me a request or a message! Peace and blessings,_

 _lil-feldgling_

Robin had that feeling in his gut that always made him feel like something bad was going to happen. And he had come to learn that this feeling was often right, no matter how wrong he wanted it to be. And his gut was telling him that Artemis had something to do with this mission.

"Hey Wally," The speedster turned to look at his best friend, who was thinking hard. "Didn't Artemis say something about working at a corner store." He spoke quietly enough that he intended for only Wally to hear him. But Robin had forgotten about Superboy's unnaturally good hearing and Conner looked curiously at the other two boys.

"I didn't realize Artemis had a job." Now Miss Martian and Aqualad were looking at Robin and Wally, expressions varying from concerned to cold anger.

"I too was unaware that Artemis had a part time job." Kalder said. "Is there something that either of you would like to tell the rest of the team?" Wally looked nervously at Robin who was clearly having a difficult internal battle.

"We kinda…stumbled upon Artemis's secret." Robin said slowly. "Completely by accident mind you but still. She asked us not to tell the rest of you and well, who were we not to respect her wishes?" Miss Martian looked hurt and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Doesn't she trust us?" M'gann asked. "Doesn't she like us? Why wouldn't she tell us if she didn't like us-?" The Bioship began to sway with M'gann's overwhelming emotions and Wally reached out to calm her down before the ship began to barrel roll.

"Its not that she doesn't trust you or like you." Wally assured the distressed Martian. "I think it's more like she's embarrassed and ashamed and didn't want us to think any less of her." The ship settled as the rationality of his words clicked in M'gann's mind.

"But for what reason would Artemis have to be ashamed?" Kaulder asked after thinking what Wally had said over. "Her secrecy seems excessive." Robin and Wally exchanged looks as the Bioship began to descend for landing.

"I wouldn't make comments on what you think is excessive." Robin said, readjusting his gloves. "Not until you've heard the whole story."

It didn't take long for the team to find the store that was supposedly being robbed." The Gotham police had set up a guard three blocks up from the crime scene, sending away curious residents and terrified bystanders.

"From what we know Captain Cold, Killer Frost, Icicle and Icicle Jr. are in the convince store on fourth and Ordale. They haven't left so we aren't really sure what their doing-"

"I do." Robin interrupted, leaping over the barricade. "We'll take it from here. Just keep all civilians as far way as possible. We don't know how destructive this might get." The rest of the team quickly followed suit, Aqualad allowing Robin to take the lead on this mission. It wasn't like he knew what was going on anyways.

The sound of yelling directed the team and Wally burst through the door in time to see Killer Frost delivering a fierce slap to Artemis's prone face.

"Hands off!" The speedester growled, grabbing the offending hand and throwing the villainess across the room. The rest of the team moved to take care of Captain Cold and Icicle while Wally went to Artemis who was beginning to take on a blue tinge.

"My life is over." Kid Flash heard the archer groan as he vibrated his hands fast enough to create enough heart to melt the ice around her.

"Don't be so dramatic babe." He said with a whisper and a wink, warming her heart. In no time the villain were cuffed and power inhibitor collars were forced around their necks. Robin was requesting transportation back to Belle Reve, and extra security while Artemis was being supported by Wally and M'gann, her feet were painfully numb and she struggled to stay up on her own.

"Wait." Artemis barked, looking suspiciously at the captives on the floor. "We're missing one, where is-?" With out any further warning Artemis lunged into the arts and craft's isle, running into the shelving and clumsily knocking over paint sets until she hit something decidedly more organic, which began protesting loudly.

"Shut up Cameron!" The team rushed around Artemis who had pinned down a very angry looking Icicle Jr., the two of them having a heated stare off.

"What is wrong with you Arty?" The teenager yelled back. "Where did the girl I grew up with go? My best friend? I came here for her!" Artemis sighed, and loosened her grip on him, ignoring the shocked muttering of her teammate.

"I'm still here Cam." She said quietly. Cameron shook his head.

"No! The girl I knew would have never left me, she would have stayed, fought with me and-"

"You idiot!" Artemis grabbed a handful of his shirt and lifted him up so they were nose to nose. "We never wanted the life our parents gave us! We used to dream together about running away, saving our selves from the hell of it all and you dare told me I should have stayed!" Everyone had gone quiet, listening to Artemis rage. "I saw my chance, damn it, and I took it! I actually did what we had said we would, I got my better life!" For a moment the two stared each other in the eye, unspoken words passing between them. With a sigh, Artemis let go of his shirt and dropped her head. "I'm sorry I didn't take you with me Cam. I'm so, so sorry." With all the grace of a wild buffalo, Artemis stumbled off of her old friend, and offered a hand to help him up.

"I can offer you a place now." She said, keeping a hold of his hand and ignoring the sound of protests behind her. "I can offer you a new family and a new start. It won't be easy, but it's possible." Cameron Mahkent stared at the ground, unable to bring his head up or give her an answer. Artemis let go of his hand, managed to keep her balance and said, "you know where I live. You have three days to give me an answer. If you don't come by then I will assume that you don't want my help." She balled her stiff hands together in fists. "And then I will hunt you down and put you back in jail. I won't show any mercy Cam, not anymore. Not if you choose wrong." Her words settled around them, Cameron still stubbornly looking at the floor and Artemis, shaking from the cold, glaring at him.

"I'm leaving." She moved to turn when she was caught in a cold, familiar hug, Cam's lips moving against here ear.

"I'll think about it Arty." Then he stepped away, looking at the shocked faces of her teammates.

"Get her warm fast, she's got early stages of hypothermia." He began to walk backwards, towards the exit, locking eyes with Wally.

"You better take good care of her Flash boy. Or else." And then the young villain was gone, and the others were being packed up to go to Belle Reve and at last Artemis turned to look at her companions saying,

"Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _IT'S DONE! This story lasted so much longer than I intended and I have to thank all of you for sticking with me this far! This has been quite a journey and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have! I've got some other stories lined up to go soon for the Noragami, Ghost Hunt and Miraculous Ladybug, so keep your eye's open for what's coming next. Feel free to go check out my tumblr account, at lil-fledgling, where I post oneshots for various fandoms, which I don't post here. Thank you so much for your support, I couldn't do this with out all of you! Please leave a review and feel free to message me with story ideas or requests, I love to hear from you and adore prompts._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

The team had gathered in the med bay around Artemis's bed as Black Canary treated her feet and face for frostbite. An unpleasant silence had descended on the group of teenagers as they impatiently waited for an explanation.

Green Arrow came in first, rushing over the Artemis and fussing like a worried mother, checking bandages that had already been set by Canary and earning him a hard slap around the back of the head.

"What did they do to you?" He kept asking, holding her face firmly in his hands. "Tell me what those bastards did to you-"

"Start from the beginning." Everyone turned to see Batman, face unreadable, standing in the doorway. "And don't leave anything out."

After first explaining to the team that her father was Sportsmaster (although none too easily) Artemis started slowly with her mother.

"Mom got sick a little while before you guys came to see me." Artemis said, looking at Batman and Green Arrow. "She didn't want me to tell anyone, she wanted to handle it on her own. But the thing is, medical bills are expensive, and she couldn't work in the first place. Not in her wheelchair and certainly not with her criminal record. Any money we had saved immediately went towards her hospital expenses. We got kicked out of our old apartment because we couldn't pay rent. It took me a couple of weeks before I could find us another place to stay. Mum was able to stay in a shelter but I…" Artemis cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked away from her friends. "If I couldn't stay in the cave I slept on the streets." There was something like a collective gasp and a sudden rush as everyone began speaking at once, stopped by a look from Batman who simply nodded at Artemis to continue.

"The building we live in now was the cheapest we could find. But since we basically had no money I had to get a job, which is how I ended up at the corner store. The pay is shit and I don't even make enough to even begin paying the medical bills, let alone rent, hydro, water. We can't even feed our selves." Artemis laughed humorously. "The food donation boxes have saved our lives more than once." She sighed and rubbed her face, exhaustion suddenly hitting her hard.

"Mom's gotten worse. We're about to be evicted again and my best guess is that someone is keeping tabs on us and relaying information into the prison to dad. He wouldn't have sent Cam and the gang to see me if he didn't know I was getting desperate. He probably knew we needed money badly and if I went back to the Light there is no doubt all of our debt and expenses would be picked up." Artemis dropped her head into her hands.

"I messed up. I should have told you, all of you but-I just couldn't." She looked up at her teammates, finally locking eyes with Wally. "I didn't want you to think any less of me." At the time, Artemis had never considered what she would do if Ollie and the team found out about her life at home. She had convinced her self she would fix it all with out their help and they would be none the wiser. But now she felt so much shame and embarrassment, she was a fool for keeping it all to her self and as a result she put innocent people and her friends in danger. What kind of hero was she?

"We'll meet you in the living room," Ollie said quietly to the team, motioning for them to leave. "I need to talk with Artemis, privately." The archer felt her heart sink at those words. He was angry with her. Obediently, the team and Batman filed out, Wally casting a long look at Artemis before finally leaving the room, telling M'gann that she would be okay. At least those two weren't mad.

Green Arrow sighed, slumping down in the chair in front of Artemis, looking at her hard.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were a team, Artemis. How many times have I had to tell you that I am here for you? Huh? How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to try and figure everything out on your own?" He looked his apprentice right in the eye, daring her to look away. "You should have told me Paula was sick. I would have found a good, safe place for you both to live and gotten her the best medical treatment." Green Arrow stood up so that he was glaring down at the young girl, making Artemis feel as if she were a child who had stolen a cookie from the jar.

"You're staying here, at the cave tonight. I'm going to get Paula and check her into a hospital. I'm not going to let your mother die." Artemis moved to stand up, excited at his words.

"Please let me-"

"You will not be leaving the cave until I tell you to." Ollie said in a deadly tone. "Once I get your mother sorted out, then I'll decide what to do you with you. Understand?" Artemis nodded quickly. Was this what it was like to be disciplined? Was this how normal parents reprimanded their children when they messed up? Artemis was almost… _happy_. She was having her first proper scolding!

"I'm not mad at you," Ollie said quietly, pulling Artemis from her chair, and wrapping her up in a warm tight hug. "Disappointed, yes, but not mad. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to suffer any more, you got that?" Artemis nodded into Ollie's shoulder, letting a few stray tears leak from her eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered. "Thank you." Ollie pulled away, placing a fatherly kiss on the top of Artemis's head. "I'm going to go see your mother. Stay here okay, and rest. You probably shouldn't be on your feet for a little while; Killer Frost did a pretty nasty number on them." Ollie reached behind him and grabbed the crutches that were leaning on the wall. "You'll have to use these for now." Artemis groaned. She hated those damned crutches.

Once Ollie, Batman and Black Canary left, Artemis sat alone in the infirmary, trying to think about what she was going to say to her friends. Would they be able to forgive her? To trust her? She felt sick at the thought of loosing them.

"You won't know until you go talk to them." Artemis muttered to her self, steeling her nerves. "It time to bite the bullet." With some difficulty she rose and with the help of the crutches, she made her way down to face her family.

They heard Artemis coming before they saw her, the tell tale sound of thumping from the crutches, giving the archer away. Silently, they all waited for her to come into the living room, watching her expectantly.

"I'm sorry." She said, forcing her eyes up from her bandaged feet and into the faces of her friends. "I shouldn't have lied. I put the team in danger, multiple times because of my stupidity and I am so, so sorry." Artemis swallowed hard. "Can you forgive me?" There was no hesitation from the team, M'gann immediately tackling her 'Earth Sister' in a hug, leaving the two girls a giggling heap on the floor. From there the tension disappeared. They all had questions, sure, but Artemis was fine with answering them and found it relieving and therapeutic to share her history. It was nearly two in in the morning when they began to head off to bed, M'gann and Conner wandering away to their rooms somewhere deep inside the cave, Kalder made his move to go to the beach, he would spend his night in the ocean. After a little while, Robin too bid his farewell leaving Wally and Artemis in the semi dark living room.

"Ollie is making me stay at the cave, until further notice" Artemis sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I don't actually mind too much, it's warmer than my room at home, that's for sure." Artemis stared at the ceiling, finding that the silence between her and Wally really wasn't that bad, in fact, it was almost…comfortable. Artemis jackknifed upwards, her face flushing hot.

"Right, well I bet you're tired, and wow, I'm just beat too, so we should get to bed- I mean, I should get to bed, my bed, that is. You should get to your bed, at your home. You know, that's what I meant." Artemis scrambled for her crutches, unable to look Wally in the eye. As she gathered up her crutches Wally began to laugh, watching Artemis flounder around awkwardly, finding it completely adorable.

"Come here," Wally scooped Artemis up in his arms, letting the crutches clatter uselessly and soon forgotten, on the floor.

"W-wally, what are you doing?! Put me down, I don't-"

"Just hold still," Wally muttered into her ear, his breath tickling the shell of her ear and making her shiver in pleasure. "Let me help you, okay?" Artemis nodded, not trusting her voice and let Wally carry her down deeper into the cave to the room she had unofficially claimed.

The speedster sat down, leaning against the headboard of the bed with Artemis still in his arms.

"Ah," He sighed, closing his eyes. "Finally some time to relax. You know, you had me pretty worried today babe." Wally rested his check against the top of Artemis's head, breathing in her floral scent. "I'm so glad your okay." Artemis's mind was in over drive. What was he doing? Why was she letting him do this? Was this okay? Did she want this? Should she punch him? What else could she do? Yes, punch him, that's what she should do. Blind him with pain and-.

"Relax Arty, your stiff as a board." Artemis's thoughts stopped midway as she felt Wally place his large, warm hand on her forehead "You still feel cold," Wally muttered. "I have an idea. Get into your pajamas and I'll be right back." Setting her upright in the chair next to the dresser Wally sped off, leaving Artemis to wonder _what the hell was going on._

Artemis had just finished pulling on her flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized worn-out hoodie, when Wally came back into the room, his arms full of various blankets, which he dumped onto the bed. And when he turned around- _holy mother of-_

"Ready?" Artemis could only nod, trying desperately to keep her eyes on the ground, because Wally West was in her room and the damn boy was shirtless.

"Don't tell me you're shy." He chuckled, scooping her up again. Her hands hovered over his bare skin unsure if she should touch him or not. Either Wally was unaware of Artemis's inner turmoil or was simply ignoring it, but he refrained from commenting on her strange behavior as he wrapped her up in the blankets he had brought before settling down in the bed beside her, drawing Artemis in close and sharing his body heat with her.

Artemis wasn't sure what to think. Her stomach was a riot of butterflies and she was so nervous she was sure she was going to be sick.

 _Breath,_ she kept on telling her self as her insides shook. _Just breathe, oh god, he smells so good!_

"I know you're nervous," Wally said in a low voice. "And I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous too. But I like you Artemis, more than a friend or a teammate. I have for a while and I'm pretty sure you know it too." He pulled away from her a little bit and looked down into her wide grey eyes. "If you want, you can kick my ass after this, but only if you don't like it, kay?" His head was lowering towards hers, his eye's never breaking contact. "Stop me now," Wally whispered, his lips a breath away from hers. "There's no going back after this." And she should have said something, she should have pushed him away and she should have called him a creep and asked him what he thought he was doing but… Artemis wanted him to kiss her.

Wally's lips were warm, just like the rest of him. Warm and soft and utterly perfect. Artemis may have never kissed anyone before but she knew that this was a good kiss, an amazing kiss, that Wally freakn West was a great kisser and the dork was kissing _her_.

Their tongues tangled and fought in a beautiful, deep rhythm and Artemis gasped, surprised and strangely delighted when he nibbled gently on her bottom lip. Every moment, every second was perfect and right.

They broke away slowly, gasping for air, Wally over top of Artemis, pressing her into the bed. For a moment they looked at each other in awe before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry," Wally laughed, rolling off of Artemis but keeping her lithe body in his arms. "I got a little outta control, I didn't mean to go that far." Artemis giggled, wrapping her arms around his smooth, bare neck and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Its okay, I don't mind," She grinned up at him wickedly, finally finding her usual confidence and sass. "I'll even let you do it again, if you ask nicely." The red headed speedster may or may not have taken her up on that offer.

The two fell asleep nestled in perfectly together, their legs entwined like ivy and their arms wrapped tightly around the other. They were safe, they were happy and they were all together.


End file.
